Ibara Naruse
|name = Ibara Naruse |kanji = 成瀬荊 |romaji = Naruse Ibara |race = Coppelion |gender = Female |birthday = |age = 18 |height = 162 cm |weight = |hair color = Black |eye color = Hazel |blood type = |affiliation = Coppelion JGSDF |occupation = Student |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = Haruka Tomatsu |image gallery = Yes }} is the main protagonist in the series. She is a friend and senior of Aoi Fukasaku and Taeko Nomura. She is the leader of the Coppelion Medic Unit who possesses strengthened athletic abilities and great combat skills. She's a third year high school student. Appearance Naruse Ibara has shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. She is slim and tall. She wears her school uniform, and usually ties her school uniform jacket at her waist. A flower is attached to her school uniform. During some episodes she was was shown to have waist length hair. Personality Ibara is handy, smart, and brave. She has a clever use of firearms. She is often called "the angel" by people who rescued. She cares for others. Ibara is also initially shown that she trusts humans very much even though she just met them. She has helped people with a drug that is not allowed to be given to just anyone. Consequently, she was reprimanded by the vice principal, but instead she pointed her gun to the head of the vice principal and told him to multiply the drug. She is always calm and she likes to encourage people. She cried once when the commander was going to die. For her, the purpose of her life is to save the people who were in the former capital. She also felt that the former capital is her home. She is very excited when she helps people. She is also sad if people do not want to be saved by her. Ibara is always determined to save every survivor, or anyone she came across in Tokyo, she never gives up no matter what. She is quite often shown that she is quite optimistic towards the world, saying "but there's one thing I do know... how beautiful the sky looks again. So..I'm not sad" after Denjirou apologizes that Ibara and the group has to take care his mistakes. She never hesitates to save a person's life, she protected the white-cloaked guy even though it was because of him she's been shot by a tank shell. Relationships Aoi Fukasaku Ibara and Aoi are very close. Ibara considered Aoi as her own sister. Ibara always protects Aoi. When Aoi is restless, Ibara tries to make Aoi calm down. Same as Aoi, make Ibara calm down. Taeko Nomura Same as Ibara and Aoi relationship, Taeko and Ibara are very close. Ibara and Taeko often cooperate in saving the people in the former capital. When Taeko was wounded by shot, Ibara was very worried. Ibara came to rescue Taeko, when Taeko was arrested. Haruto Kurosawa Being fellow 3rd year highschool students, she and Haruto seem to be close friends and might have feelings for each other. It is shown they care for each other and have known each other for a long time. When Ibara is in trouble, Haruto quickly comes to her aid and at one time, he even applied CPR, making it both their first kiss (the scene was actually caught close-up). Another time was when Haruto said he had examined Ibara from head to toe making Ibara wonder and blush. In the manga while looking at the stars, Ibara asked what the objective of the clean-up crew was, Haruto wanted to play with Ibara so he had Ibara chased after him for a while to get the bomb and leak the objective of the clean-up crew. Ibara initially doubts whether Haruto is serious about helping the survivors evacuate since he is seen as a person that doesn't like human and is merciless towards them. But it was made clear that because of her, Haruto wants to know more about people, so he decides to help them. They are close to each other. Ibara and Haruto met each other when they were five years old, but Ibara doesn't remember clearly because back then she always stares off into a distance or often zones out. The Ozu Sisters At first they showed pure hatred to her but when Shion was clarified what they were doing, why they were Coppelion, she wanted to decide to surrender to them thus having hope that they will forgive them yet against Kanon's will to do so. She is always determined to save both of them even though they were trying to kill her. Abilities and Powers She has ten times the athletic ability of a normal human. She is very skillful in handling all types of guns, she mainly use her right hand to handle the weapons, but she is also capable of using her left hand - and still fires the weapons accurately and proficiently. Weapons Customized Gun She carries a small gun that appears to derive from the Luger Lange Pistole 08. This gun can load various kinds of bullets - Ether, acid bullets, smoke bombs, remote control mines, armor piercing bullets, tranquilizer and many more. Type-91 Man-Portable Surface-To-Air-Missile (Hand Arrow) Ibara learned how to use the Hand Arrow from the physical education class at her school. When Aoi gave it to her, she became very excited. She is very good at using it. Powers She has enhanced physical strength, ten times a very strong athlete has. Regeneration Ability Ibara has higher regeneration ability than most Coppelions do, as stated by Haruto. She mentions in the manga that her face wound from a bullet graze will heal up in a couple of minutes. Within just one night, Ibara could already walk even though she just had just been shot by a tank and had blood transfusion, although her wounds hasn't healed completely yet. History Major Battles Trivia * She initially injects herself with a dose of "balanced nutrients" instead of eating normal human food (just like what Haruto did). * Ibara's production code is C-2. * She always talks in Kansai-ben (Kansai dialect). * She is the class representative (学級委員長) at the JGSDF 3rd Division Technical school in Osaka. * She is often called "class rep" (委員長) by others. * The Coppelion's technical school is located in Osaka, which is why Ibara is accustomed to the Kansai-ben and always uses it. * She seems to be thinking things in a very simple and straightforward way. In the manga, while searching for Miku she searched for her in a post box. * While searching for Miku, Aoi opened a trash can and found rats and was scared. Ibara simply comments that they are "cute" (the same goes for the crocodiles they saw while traveling to the Shibuya 109 Shelter). * Whenever she fights, Ibara would usually tie her school uniform's jacket to her waist and wear gloves in combat. * Despite being raised and trained at Osaka, Ibara feels that Tokyo is her hometown even though she's never been there before, she states that she always feel nostalgic whenever she "gazes off" seeing the town. * Ibara states that she loves science, she feels that it is like her "mother". * She is called "kansai-dialect girl" (関西弁の姉ちゃん lit.elder kansai-dialect sister) by Kurobe. * Ibara changed to her gym clothes when her uniform is being washed. * At one point of the story, where she is defeated by Dr. Coppelius and is on the verge of death. She refuses to help and join Dr. Coppelius saying "Haruto is on the other side...I'm not afraid of something like death" (she still thinks that Haruto is dead at this point) and attempts suicide. * She immediately faints after seeing Haruto alive and talking to her. After regaining conscious once again, she became absent-minded, zones out and stares out to a distance. Haruto said that her condition right now has "reverted back to how she was long ago" (when they were five years old and Ibara hasn't met with Aoi and Taeko yet). * Taeko comments that even though Ibara looks mentally strong, her heart is actually very weak. * After Ibara reunited with Haruto (which came back after she assumed he was dead), she often hides away or keep a certain distant from Haruto, blushing if Haruto comes too close to her. * She does not understand her own feelings to Haruto as she states to herself "What is this heart-pounding feeling. Whenever I met Haruto's eyes..this is the first time I have this kind of feeling..my chest feels painful." * Her surname Naruse (成瀬) means "to attain opportunity" while her given name Ibara (荊) means "wild rose". Quotes (To Kamata) "Every life is precious!" (To Denjirou) "...I love science. After all...it's the closest thing I have to a mother." (To Kanon) "Living things all die, eventually. That's all there is to it." (To herself) "When the going gets tough...the tough get going!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters